Jonathan Storm (Earth-4126)
"The reason I'm with so many girls, the reason why I refuse to do anything relatively feminine, the reason why I've broken so many hearts, is because I'm gay." -'Johnny Storm' History Childhood Johnny was a simple child, not knowing what do with his life, and not caring. He presumed that everyone's dad was hardly ever around, because after his mom's death, his dad disappeared for days at a time. He was primarily raised by his older sister, Sue. Foster Family When Sue discovered their father disappeared to gamble, rather than work on science, he was arrested and the two of them were placed in foster care. They were adopted by the Franklins, and Johnny's young mind caused him to believe they were his real parents. Obviously as he got older he accepted the fact that they weren't. When Johnny was in High School, he struggled with his sexuality, and eventually came to terms with it. However, he decided to stay in the closet, rather than tell anyone. The Accident Johnny decided that if he didn't start dating, people would start assuming, so he became popular and dated one of the hottest girls in the school in order to maintain his rep. Sue invited him to see the test of her and Reed's cosmic radiation project. However, something went wrong and they were all bombarded with cosmic radiation. Johnny thought it was awesome, immediately dubbing himself the Human Torch. Fantastic Four After the formation of the Fantastic Four, Johnny started womanizing. He would jump from girl to girl, with no concern for what they felt for him. Eventually, he started feeling guilty and toned it down, and eventually started dating a model named Crystal. Eventually, he trusted her enough and he came out to her, but she said she would keep his cover, and the two became great friends. Secrets Eventually, Thing picked up on the way Johnny was acting, he even noticed the way he moved. He eventually came to the conclusion and confronted Johnny. Johnny begged Ben to keep his secret, and he promised he would. It wasn't long until the two of them became good friends, and it came as quite a shock to Sue and Reed, and the whole world, when Johnny broke up with Crystal and came out. Brainwashed After several months of being out of the closet, Johnny was abducted by the Fantastic Four's long time enemy, and father of Mister Fantastic, Kang the Conqueror. Kang wanted to brainwash Johnny in order to get the Fantastic Four to join his ranks. During the mind wiping process, the rest of the FF located Johnny and led a strike on Kang's ship, with assistance from the Avengers. The two teams battled Kang's forces, and Invisible Woman found her brother, who nearly had the mind of a three year old. They managed to get him off of Kang's ship, but he was brain dead, and the FF had no idea what to do. Recovery After weeks of operating without the Human Torch, Reed Richards finally had an idea that could bring back his brother-in-law's intelligence. Rather than the members of the FF slowly teaching him how to be a person again, he contacted fellow Illuminati member, Professor Xavier. Professor X said it could take days, maybe weeks, to piece Johnny's mind together. Reed said he doesn't care how long it would take, as long as the job is done. Both Charles and Jean Grey enter Johnny's mind and slowly piece it back together. When they are finished, he is his old self, but he has forgotten many aspects of himself, including his sexuality. Johnny now thought he was once again a playboy stud, and he liked it that way. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Earth-4126 Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-4126) Category:LGBT Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heroes of Earth-4126 Category:Fantastic Five (Earth-4126) Category:Fire Blasts Category:Exothermic Reaction